se_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Nhaudis
Nhaudis is the third planet from the Baghasta system, and the fifth biggest in size. With an overall appeareance that reminds of old school space art, and ruins of an ancient civilization, it is a very popular tourist spot. It has 3 unnamed dwarf moons. Physical properties It orbits a yellow dwarf star at a semi-major axis distance of 0.45 AU, taking approximately a third of an Earth year to complete an orbit. Overall, Nhaudis is very similar to Earth, being slightly smaller and having a solar day which is equivalent to 2.6 Earth days. Although it's been debated whether Nhaudis is currently geologically active as there are no active volcanos on record for thousands of years, it is known to have a magnetic field as it has very dim auroras on the poles. Surface and climate The atmosphere of Nhaudis is mostly comprised of carbon dioxide, and at its surface the pressure is 7 times greater than on Earth. This contributes on temperatures that range from 40 to near boiling 87 degrees Celsius near the equator. Although from space the oceans are turquoise and the lands colored in a greenish yellow overall, from the surface the iron rich oceans have a more olivine tint; the lands are more iodine rich, sporting a yellow color. When eroded near the coastlines, a chemical reaction causes the iodine salts to turn purple. This releases carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, being the main source of the gas. Oddly enough, the combination of gases makes the atmosphere white colored, although it quickly turns into a reddish orange colored at sunset due to the high amounts of carbon dioxide. The rotational axis is almost perfectly vertical, meaning there are no seasons. There is also an almost homogeneous climate accross the planet, being slightly less humid at the poles. Biosphere Nhaudis is home to many species of multicellular organisms on both oceans and land, mostly comprised of crustacean-like creatures. Most of the land lifeforms don't extend beyond the coasts due to the extreme temperatures, and plant-like lifeforms are only present in the oceans, as the iodine rich terrain renders sterile soil. These algaes are actually colonies of methanotrophic bacteria, and lie deep in the oceans. An ancient civilization known as the Gaisha established this planet as the capital of its interstellar empire 10 million years prior to the appeareance of humans. However, they migrated to other colonies after the Crescentia impact event. Gallery Nhaudis-01.jpg | Surface map Nhaudis-01b.jpg | Surface map with continental areas labeled Nhaudis-02.jpg | Eastern Skevia coastlines Nhaudis-07.jpg | Crescentia impact crater Nhaudis-08.jpg | Near the terminator line, the dense atmosphere causes clouds to turn black Nhaudis-03.jpg | Oopo Volcano, the largest volcano on the planet Nhaudis-04.jpg | Sunset on Haupe Highlands Nhaudis-05.jpg | Aurora and NGC 6760 Nhaudis-06.jpg | A volcano presumabily erupting. One of the three moons is visible as well Nhaudis-10.jpg | View from the closest moon Nhaudis-11.jpg | View from the second closest moon Nhaudis-12.jpg | View from the furthest moon Category:Terrae Category:Procedural objects